MoCC: Episode 91
About 30 minutes later, DF has been placed on a bed, in Sara's room... C22) Uh...Well...Not that DF's getting treatment and he can't tell you and Wolfgang, I'll guess I'll have to explain... Nintendo) Okay C22) You see...Trent, Johnny, and DF heard screaming...It was Ice, but DF sent Trent and Johnny to me for safety reasons. So anyways, Trent and Johnny told me and I ran. When I got to DF his arm was severely cut and burned, so I needed to take him for help. I asked him what had happened beforehand and he told me that he was trying to save Ice and tripped over an acorn. He said Ice fell into the portal and he was dragged over, but was electrocuted and couldn't enter the portal...The portal closed with Ice in and we don't know what happened to her Wolfgang) IS THAT EVERYTHING! C22) ...Don't be snappy... Wolfgang) HOW CAN I NOT! IT PROBABLY WAS MY DAD! C22) It probably wasn't, Wolfie can't open portals... Wolfgang) ACTUALLY, WOLFIE CAN! C22) Since when? Wolfgang) SINCE ZIPERATOR'S DNA WAS IN HER, USE YOUR BRAIN! C22) ...Cool down... Wolfgang) *Taking deep breathes* Okay, I'll calm down FlareBurst Roxanoid) *Whispers to Nintendo* We obviously know why he wasn't with Volf Nintendo) *Whispers to Roxanoid* Sssh... Wolfgang) *Hanging over railing* I seriously need to see him face to face... C22) You kind-of do Nintendo) But you're not Wolfgang) ...NINTENDO! Nintendo) Calm down! Wolfgang) I NEED TO AND YOU KNOW I NEED TO SEE HIM! Nintendo) BUT! It's still too dangerous for yourself... Wolfgang) I know...That's why I want to ask you, DF, and C22 to come Nintendo) That's still too risky and DF's hurt! Wolfgang) SO! ''' '''Nintendo) And I'm not letting my brother do something like that Wolfgang) GOOD, I DON'T NEED YOU...YOU KNOW, I WAS BEING NICE ABOUT KEEPING THE CHILDREN AND ARRIC OUT! C22) I'll go! :3 Wolfgang) Thanks C22 C22) Welcome Harterym) Wolfgang, seriously... Wolfgang) SERIOUSLY, HARTERYM! Harterym) Well, I cannot stop you, so count me on board... Wolfgang) Thanks Harterym) You're welcome Wolfgang) Now...Nintendo, are you sure? Nintendo) Wolfgang, it's not going to happen...Your wife's not going to let you go and it's her birthday tomorrow... Wolfgang) WELL, SCREW HER! Nintendo) ... Wolfgang) SCREW MY CHILDREN TOO! C22) ... Harterym) ... Crysemtion Volf) WOLFGANG! WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! I'VE WATCHED YOU LOVE HER AND YOUR CHILDREN, BUT NOW YOU ACT LIKE YOU NEVER LOVED HER, LIKE YOU'D THROW HER AWAY! Wolfgang) VOLF, YOU JUST DON'T UNDERSTAND! SAMANTHA DOESN'T CONTROL ME, MY CHILDREN SURE AS DON'T CONTROL ME, NOR DOES MY DAD! Crysemtion Volf) YOU KNOW WHAT...LIE BETTER NEXT TIME! WOLF IS THE REASON! IF WOLF NEVER DID THAT, YOU WOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! HE'S CONTROLLING YOUR LIFE LIKE THE HYPOCRITICAL HE IS! Wolfgang) NO HE ISN-''' '''Crysemtion Volf) YOU KNOW, SHUT UP WOLFGANG! I KNOW I'M NOT GOING WITH YOU Wolfgang) AND IF I DIE?! Crysemtion Volf) ... Wolfgang) YEAH, WHAT I THOUGHT! YOU'D BE SILENT, BUT YOU KNOW AS WELL AS I DO, THAT YOU'RE BASICALLY THE BAKUGAN WHO PROTECTS ME AND IF I DIE...WELL, YOU NEVER DID YOUR JOB! Crysemtion Volf) ... Wolfgang) SO WHAT IS IT VOLF, YES OR NO! LIFE OR DEATH! Crysemtion Volf) ERR! DO I EVEN HAVE A CHOICE! MY CHOICE IS NO! Wolfgang) YOU FAILURE! *Spits on Volf and suddenly runs away* ' ' ' ' ' ' Crysemtion Volf) Ugh...I'm going to regret this... ' ' ' ' ' ' ( Wolfgang stops at the steps ) ( Spit flies into the air from Wolfgang's mouth ) Wolfgang) *Walks back to everyone* Hey guys...I'm sorry, it's just...*Starts crying* I need to get my Mom, Persona, and Crystal back...I know what's going to happen and I can't let it happen...I can't be too late... Crysemtion Volf) And I understand...I'll go with you Wolfgang) Well, I'm not going...I'll stay back for a day... MoCC: Episode 92 Grade of MoCC: Episode 91? S A B C D F How do you feel for Wolfgang? Despressed Despressed and angered Angered Glad Others Category:Messages of Crystalic Change Category:Darkusfan202 Category:Samantha's Mom Category:Trent Category:Wolfgang Category:Nintendocan Category:Johnny Category:PYRUSGUARDIAN Category:Harterym Category:Samantha Category:Alexandria Category:Jenna Category:FlareBurst Roxanoid Category:Crysemtion Volf Category:Wolf Category:Demenatic Wolfie Category:Nebula Meteonoid Category:Darterym Category:Serenity Category:Persona Category:Crystal